Wings and Even More Wierdness
by igotsaflobbit
Summary: Set after MAX and TLO. Six kids are discovered sleeping in the trees in CHB. As it turns out, they're winged demigods. Enter CJ, Percy's twin who just happens to be able to fly...
1. Sightseeing and Trees

**A/N Well, my fist PJatO and MR crossover fic. It's kinda short, but the chapters _will_ get longer, I promise. Anyway, Luke is still good, Idk who Kronos used, some other poor sap.**

**Ages will be as follows because I say so.**

**Max-16 Percy and CJ-16 Clarisse-16**

**Fang-16 Annabeth-16**

**Iggy-16 Thalia-17**

**Nudge-13 Nico-15**

**Gazzy-10 Luke-18**

**Angel-8 Connor and Travis-17 **

**Am I forgetting anything? Oh yeah.**

**I don't own anything except CJ and the plot. And any other characters you don't recognize.**

Max POV

It's been another day in the ridiculously messed up lives of the amazing Max Ride and her fun-loving band of merry mutants. After saving my mom from the short, angry Asian man named Mr. Chu, the Flock and I decided to take a bit of a break and go sightseeing. It's been two years, and we drop in on mom and Ella occasionally. Iggy and Gazzy wanted to go to New York again because we actually blended in there. Which was why we were now flying over this pretty little stretch of water a ways outside New York City.

"Ma-ax! I'm, like, soo tired! Can we find somewhere to sleep now? Ooh, look! There's a forest right—."

"Nudge," I cut her off. "Yeah, we can bed down there. I'm tired too." I pointed to the forest Nudge had been about to start a rant on.

"Max, this looks like some kind of a camp. Maybe we shouldn't stop here..." Fang said quietly.

"We'll deal with that later," I said, waving my hands dismissively. "Find a tree, go to sleep. Iggy's got first watch. I'm second."

Percy POV

I couldn't sleep. I kept tossing and turning, so I gave up trying.

I decided to go for a walk down by the ocean to clear my head. That's when I saw them, five kids, ranging from my age to maybe ten. Fast asleep in the trees. Three girls, two boys. I did what any sensible demigod would do. I went for Chiron. HE had me wake up Clarisse, Nico, Luke, the Stoll brothers, Annabeth, and CJ, my twin sister. The doctors had told my mom she'd died. A few weeks ago, my dad showed up with her, sort of explaining, but not really. I had Riptide, Nico and Luke had their swords, as did the Stolls. Annabeth had her dagger and Clarisse had her electric spear. CJ had a sword named Tidestirrer, a gift from my dad that doubled as a jeweled hairpin.

"We surround the tree, and wait for them to wake up. Don't let them escape," I told my friends and sister. We moved into a circle around the sleeping potential threats. I checked the sky. Almost dawn. Not twenty minutes later the oldest girl jerked awake.

**A/N So how was it? I really do want to know. Review please!**


	2. An Electric Spear and A Fallen Warrior

**A/N HEllo! This is the second chapter today! WHOOT! Anyway, I'll put three on today... I think. Anyway, enjoy!**

Fang POV

It was almost dawn when I woke up. I didn't move yet. Something was making my bird-kid senses tingle.

"Max," I whispered softly. She shot awake. Iggy, who had fallen asleep on watch I assumed, was kicked awake, which woke the younger kids because he fell out of the tree.

"Ow!" he complained. Gazzy and Angel giggled. Nudge grumbled something about sleep.

Max and the kids all dropped out of the tree to land next to Iggy, but I stayed put. All of a sudden, eight kids about my age surrounded them. Six had swords, a blonde girl had a dagger and a big girl was holding a spear with what looked like electricity running along it.

Since these crazies hadn't noticed me yet, I was still invisible. I could move without becoming visible now, but I had to think about it, so I didn't very often. A blond guy grabbed Max and I yelled and jumped at him, only to be stabbed with something and shocked with about 200 volts and drop.

Annabeth POV

Travis had just grabbed the oldest girl when a feral yell rang out and a dark shape flew out of the tree at him. Clarisse wasted no time in bringing her spear up. It caught the boy who'd jumped at Travis in the shoulder. The force of the shock she sent through it sent him flying. HE didn't get up after he crashed into the tree.

The youngest blonde girl screamed. The older boy's jaw clenched. The dark-skinned girl pressed a hand to her mouth, staring wide eyed, like the younger blonde boy at where the dark one had landed after his few seconds of flight.

"Stop!" yelled the girl Travis had a hold of. "We'll come with you, but no one else gets hurt!"

"Fair enough," Percy said. The girl slipped out of Travis's hold and walked over to where the dark boy lay. She picked him up with a grunt, carrying him bridal style, his head lolling against her shoulder. Her jaw was set.

We formed up around the kids and, marched them to Chiron and the Big House.

**A/N Review?**


	3. Arm Wrestling and a Challenge

**A/N Ooh Another chapter! since I have this story written for a few chapters so far, I should be updating pretty regularly, but I wouldn't count on it too much. I've been known to be erratic...Enjoy!**

CJ POV

I sent a sidelong glance at my brother. He had his chin on his fists, elbows on his knees. We had decided earlier in the meeting the kids had to be half-bloods, so we sent a camper to give the injured one ambrosia and nectar. Once they were all back in shape, Chiron said, we'd test them in a game of capture the flag.

Just then, a young girl from Athena's cabin came running up to Chiron screaming he was up and _using his arm._

_What?_ I thought. _There's no way. It happened yesterday and the spear hit bone. Not even with the ambrosia and nectar should he be able to use it._

Chiron frowned. "Percy, CJ, Annabeth, Clarisse, come with me." We followed him to a back room in the Big House. The other older boy and all the younger kids were sleeping in a heap on the floor. The oldest girl and the dark boy were arm wrestling on a little table in the corner.

My mouth dropped open when I saw the boy was using the arm with the hurt shoulder. I think my jaw fell off when he _won_. I glanced at the others. Clarisse's eyes were almost pooping out of her head, Annabeth and Percy were both open mouthed, and Chiron's eyebrows were nearly _above_ his head.

Then the dark boy turned to face us and I almost fell over. He was _gorgeous_.

Max POV

I chuckled when I saw the amazed looks on everyone's faces when Fang won our arm wrestling match with his sore arm. It was healed; thanks to some stuff they gave him and our super fast healing rate, but still sore. Fang woke up Iggy and they kids.

"Well," said the half horse dude we'd met yesterday. "I suppose proper introductions are in order. I am Chiron."

"Percy Jackson," said a black haired, green eyed boy.

"CJ Jackson," said the girl who looked exactly like him.

"Annabeth Chase," the blonde, gray eyed girl.

"Clarisse LaRue," said the big girl with reddish brown hair.

"Can we trust you?" Fang asked levelly.

"Why couldn't you?" CJ asked. "You're just like us."

Fang and I snorted in unison.

"My name is Max," I said.

"Alex," said Fang. He received some wary looks from our visitors. Oh, maybe I should have used a fake name too...

"I'm Jeff." Iggy.

"I'm Eva! Hi! OMG! F-Alex! You're okay! I thought for sure that spear girl killed you! That would have been sooo sad! And Max would have—!"

"Thank you, Jeff. Sorry 'bout that," I said. I waved at Gazzy to continue.

"They call me Jack. Y'know, short for Jackson?" he said.

"I'm Angelica." Angel, of course.

"In two days, we'll be holding a game of Capture the Flag. We would like to put you with a couple of the smaller cabins and test you. We'll have someone explain our rules to you. Are you up for it?"

"Pft. You must think us incompetent. How 'bout us vs. all of you," Iggy said, sounding deceivingly bored.

"You're on punk," Clarisse said, grinning evilly. Fang smirked at me.

**A/N YEs that was a lame attempt at a cliffie, kinda. Anyway, Reviews=me happy=you get more chapters faster! Review!**


	4. Bird Kids Kick Butt

**A/N hey y'all. 'sup? HEre's the next chapter of WAEMW! Hooray! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR or PJatO. *sighs***

Max POV

"Alright," I said as we huddled around our handmade flag somewhere in the forest. "Angel, you and Iggy will stay here and guard the flag. Gazzy, you sneak up the left and make a distraction. Nudge and I have border patrol, and Fang will use his invisibility thing to snatch the flag. Got it?"

"Yup."

"Uh-huh."

"Okay!"

"Cool."

Fang just nodded. Typical. A conch horn blew in the distance.

"Go!" I yelled. Fang melted away into the forest. Gazzy streaked off to my left. Iggy sat, his back against a tree, eyes closed. Angel flew up to a low wide branch and tucked her wings back in.

Nudge and I ran to the creek, which served as a boundary line, separating the two sides. I heard a giant _boom_ and grinned at Nudge. How Gazzy and Iggy manage to hide multiple bombs on their persons without me ever knowing is beyond me. Then we saw a greenish mushroom cloud rise above the trees. I rolled my eyes and Nudge wrinkled her nose.

"Ew," she said.

Just then, a couple of campers came crashing out of the trees, wearing armor and carrying swords. One charged me and I dodged his sword and chopped the back of his neck. He was out for the count.

The other camper was a girl. She ran at Nudge, who jumped, flipped, and kicked the girl's chin.

"Us- 2, them- zippo!" Nudge yelled. "We totally kick butt! Take that crazy sword wielding lunatics!"

_Max?_

**Angel?**

_Fang's almost back to the line with the flag._

**Okay. Bring Iggy. Get Gazzy. Come here.**

_Okay._

More campers were pouring across the line. Nudge and I couldn't stop them all, but I wasn't worried. Gazzy ran across the creek cackling madly just as Iggy and Angel came out of the woods behind me. Fang became visible again, flag in hand. The conch horn blew.

The campers gathered around us in awe. Iggy jumped and punched the air yelling,

"Oh yeah! Bird kids kick butt!"

I heard a cracking sound above me and immediately looked up. A lightning bolt set between a pair of wings, all in golden yellow, spun slowly above my head. Chiron was about to speak when a snarl ripped through the night. I looked and saw a giant black dog thing crouched on a pile of rocks. It pounced and something slammed into me. I pushed Iggy off of me to see Fang wrestling with the thing.

The black haired, dark eyed boy who'd been in the group who captured us shouted something. The dog thing fell into the hole that was created as a result. It closed up after it.

"What was that?" I breathed.

"Hellhound. From the Underworld. Why were there wings around your symbol?" CJ asked.

"And what was the meaning behind Jeff's victory cry?" Chiron put in.

"Um, can we talk about this later? I'm starved, and, uh, we can't, um, see well here," I stammered, stalling.

"Of course." Chiron bowed to me. I was officially wierded out by this guy.

**A/N **

**me: Percy, wanna play a game?**

**Percy: no.**

**me: why not?**

**Percy: because, you would just do something to me that is totally mean and would make everyone laugh at me.**

**me: *fake pout* Well, if you tell people to review, than i'll give you the pie I baked you. And I'll give you this back. *holds up riptide***

**PErcy: HEy! please review people! I need Riptide. oh-oh.**

***Giant moster thinegie comes over the hill***

**me: teehee!**


	5. Our Lives Just HAD To Get Wierder

**A/N So Sorry for the loooong wait. I lost the notebook with this in it for a while, and then I was caught up in my other stories. Oops. And I know I promised this yesterday… Anyhoo… Read, enjoy, review, thx.**

**~igotsaflobbit**

Percy POV

Wow! Thalia has a sister. But they don't look anything alike. It's really odd that the wings were around the lightning bolt Zeus used to claim her with.

Everybody was sitting at their tables now, but the six new kids, Max, Alex, Jess, Eva, Jack, And Angelica, just stood in the middle of the pavilion.

"Max, you sit over there at the Zeus table, and your friends can sit with the Hermes cabin," Chiron said, pointing to the empty Zeus table.

"Thanks, but I'll eat with my flock, we can all sit at table."

"Max, that really wouldn't be advisable."

"And what do you mean 'Zeus table' and 'Hermes cabin'?"

"I think it's time we told you everything," Chiron told her.

Max POV

"Well color me totally shocked," I said. "And you say that this Zeus guy is my dad?"

_Yes, Max, I am your father,_ said the Voice.

"Holy crap!" I yelled.

"What?" Iggy yelled back.

"The Voice is my dad," I explained.

"Wow. Didn't see that one coming," Fang said.

"You mean your dad isn't Jeb? But I thought he was the Voice?—" Iggy's hand clamped down on Nudge's motor mouth. I still have no idea how he does that.

"No, apparently he lied." I was incredibly relieved about that. Jeb was the devil's spawn in my professional opinion. I couldn't stand him, the lying traitorous…Um, eight year old mind reader; I'll stop now before I corrupt her innocent (cough cough) mind.

Luke POV

I couldn't stop staring at Max. She was just incredible. And totally gorgeous. The funny thing was she looked nothing like Tha— her sister, or her dad. I guess she tool after her mother.

Then I thought of something else.

"Hey, Alex captured our flag, so shouldn't we know who his Olympian parent is?" I said.

"That's true, but since we were not using our normal flags, we are still clueless," Chiron answered.

"Oh."

My eyes were then drawn to Alex as something black formed above his head. It didn't have a specific shape, it wavered like a shadow. I'd never seen a sign like that before. So whose kid is he?

Fang POV

Everyone was staring at me, or more accurately, above my head. I looked up and saw a writhing black shape over my head. As I watched, black wings spread from either side, and then it disappeared.

_Welcome, my son._ A female voice sounded in my head.

_**Who are you? **_I asked.

_I am Nyx, goddess of night._

"Nyx…" I said quietly to myself

"What?" Iggy said.

"I said 'Nyx'. That's my mom," I said louder, but only so the flock would hear me.

"But then… How are you like us?" Max asked. Chiron and the other kids were looking at us weirdly.

Max POV

Fang shrugged and looked up at the sky.

_At the time, Nyx was posing in the human world as Natalie Jessen. She met Fang's father in Greece. He took her to the hospital when she told him she was pregnant for a check-up, in normal human fashion. It was then Fang was given his avian genes._ The Voice answered my question.

"I see."

"What?" Fang asked.

"Tell you later." He nodded. I was pondering the strange symbols randomly appearing above our heads when the sky exploded.

**A/N Reviews are love! And I need some cuz I'm home sick today. :P**


End file.
